demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Moon4evaa!!
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Moon4evaa!! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Leafwhisker (Talk) 20:38, September 26, 2010 heyy heyy my name is sarah and i think i am i demigod, i realy wanna be claimed but i don't know how i will be claimed. i have had weird things happen but like just minor like some guy asked me to get into his car and stuff. i always feel watched, i have weird dreams and stuff, and i am a realy good swimmer and awesume at other sports 2. but i am having trouble placing myself in a catigory........ HELP ME!!!! IF U R A GOD...... CLAIM ME PLEEEAAASEE!!!??!!!!!!!! tell me about urself ill see if i can help :) hey sarah, its erin, i don't know if you looked at my profile page, but u can just to see what i'm like. go onto my blog page too, just uploaded a new page, i have a new half sister. Erin, Daughter of Zeus about me... well a bit. first,who are you?? my name is sarah i am tall i have kinda curly blond hair. My eyes change couler from a green blue to a grey blue and sometimes almost a sea green. i am verry athletic but not particulaily skinny. my best sports are baseball and rowing and i havn't done much archery but the first time i did do it i wasn't half bad (ps i was never taut just picked up a bow and arow) i have never done sword fighting or fencing. i LOVE music i play violin and bass guitar. i wouldn't hesitat on steeling something that i need and i am not alowed to have it, but i havent stollen anything big and i usualy eventualy end up giving it back. i am good at building and stuff ( i was taut by my "dad" ever since i was little) ummm......i LOVE animals my fav. animal is...... probably a dog if i had to chose but i love all animals. i don't think much of little spiders but i don't like big ones. i don't realy like hights but only when i am moving and i don't feel sucure, other wise i am fine.... i am a realy good swimmer and i can hold my breath for a realy long time when i don't think about it. and i LOVE water. i love the moon and i hate science i like things having that mystery to them. some people don't like me because i don't keep things bottled up i just tell them right up front so they think i am mean...... umm... when i was little i had dreams they were realy weird... but i only remember 2. one was i was in the car and i looked out the window and a giant eagle (or other bird of sort) aperard it was made of wind and dust. another was i was sitting at home and i looked up at the sky and i saw all these cyclopses working and people working on metal (and what looked like swords) then these two old laidies came and were talking to my parents then a giant troll ataced. WEIRD!! that enough???? im natasha- (StormGirl) im a daughter of Zeus :) ok i would narrow it down between poseidon and zeus (or rhea and henry, their kids). im pretty sure your a demigod. if your a zeus kid, then you should be able to use your powers, even on a minor scale. try closing ur eyes, and askthe wind to blow at you. after a few seconds, see if you felt a small breez, or a bit cold where you asked the wind to blow from. pray to your parent, to let them know that youre ready to be claimed. also, email lady rhea at ladyrhea8@aim.com and tell her what you said up top and ask her if she knows who your parent is. it might be apollo too with the music thing but i love music too soo hahah :D (StormGirl 19:36, October 1, 2010 (UTC)) Zeus...........thats who i think. thats all cool but i turn 13 in may and havent had 1 monster attac just some creeps that tryed to get me into his car, wouldn't i have had a monster attac if i was a child of the big three??? I DONT KNOW! I was claimed after i fought my first monster! (Chimera........) no ur sscent gets stronger when u find out so not necessarily. er im magically protected so i cant really fight one :( haha so i have another Question: how will i know when i am claimed?? like i want to know how to find the sign. it can happen in a ton of ways- a dream, or maybe theyll tell you on here, or something will appear above your head... if your a kid of zeus, it will be something to do with a lightning bolt- theclouds forming in the shape of one or something. if poseidon, a trident. or something to do with their animal-- zeus' animal is an eagle so yeah haha cool one more thing to watch out for! thank you!! thanx tasha that was soooooooo much help! thanxx again! no problem XD if you need anything just ask ive got a blog about some powers zeus kids have check them out try some of em it might help determine :D haha and keep me posted on who it is XD are you on fb or something? nah.... not much for it i prefer txting me too- but what sux is all my demigod friends are like in america and such so cn neer txt thm DX loll lol well i am in canada, so i am in the same boat as them.... cool your in canada! i wanna go there sometime haha yeah it is pritty cool but were i am we don't get a tun of snow like i want and all my city has is waterfalls, and 2 many of them at that. but almost every other part of canada is realy awesume!! Zanna told me hephestuse Zanna told me that my dad is hephestuse and she is dauter of iris. so so far i am going to rely on her word but there is no way to tell for sure for sure unless i get claimed. but cool i am (as far as i know) Dauter of hephestus. cool. so hephestuse if you are my father pleeease claim me!!! nice XD email lady rhea and get her to confirm it then just pray to him to claim you XD Moony!!! I no for the truth u are Hephaestus!!! Mi mommy told me!! ~ ZANNA! :D and i beleve you Zanna but need to email rhea anyways because i need to know when all the satyrs are being sent out. i just gave major attitde to a guy who says he is the leader of a demon army... i am dead i just gave attitude to a guy who says he is the leader of a demon army... i am sooo dead. oh well you know who to blame when i never sign on again. well he was cool and i said that to hime but i told him he sucked because he dosn't like Artemis or Zeus so i gave him attitude, he said the hunters suck and i gave him my piece of mind well i am probably dead. soo yeah...... 1:I won't be killing you for an opinion. 2:I don't hate the hunters, just what they are. 3:I have a personal grudge against Artemis and Zeus. 4: EX leader of a demon army. THIS IS ODST!!! 01:07, October 3, 2010 (UTC) what do you "just what they are"? they are a group of women who remain maidens for the rest of their lives. and i can see if you have a grudge against artemis and zeus. but they are still awesome!!! Whe i say that i mean love haters. THIS IS ODST!!! 01:25, October 3, 2010 (UTC) they are not love haters, they are all friends and friendship is love. they just chose to remain maidens for the rest of their lives but it could be for all different reasons. so i can't speak for them. still unclaimed yeah it sucks i have been praying non stop but nothing is working! i emailed rhea and apollo but they haven't replyed yet, i am sooo lost! omg r u the daughter og hephaestus?? so am iii XDD and do u live in london cus i do =)) Unknown demigod 17:54, October 6, 2010 (UTC) yeap daughter of hephestus but no i live in hamilton but still close. have u been claimed? noi i havent been claimed !! but yeah we r sisterss !! =) Unknown demigod 21:35, October 6, 2010 (UTC) OMG!!!! OMG that is soo cool i havent been claimed either but that is sooo cool ur not at camp yet, are you?? i am not i am still at home. that is soo cool! now i can't stop smiling!! that is soooo cool we should totally go to camp like asap! :D still can't stop smiling! ehehe hehehe ! Yeahhh , im not at camp . But chey is comin to persuade my mortal mum so i may be goin camp for the summer , so maybe i will pick u up on the way eh ? Hehehe About me (thought u should know) : Name:nomim Age:14 I like colour blue , im shy but really friendly , hyper funny wiv me mates , ;] ~ ur sister AWESOME! that would be so cool nomim! chey is the theif corect? still getting used to the names... oh and other than all the other weird stuff here is some cool stuff about me! Name:Sarah Nickname: SOAP! Age: turning thirteen in may! so close =) i am NOT shy what so ever and i am not so hypr but when i am with my friends at like one in the morning yeah that is when i am hypr and i also talk way to much! i am also ur sis!! =)) hlk lol ok , hehhe , im nott an old dude . Facebookk ?? :] no i am not much for fb. but i might get it in a little while. ook when u have facebook , tell me so i can i add u and prove that im not a 40 yrs old dude ! hehehehUnknown demigod 16:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) lool ok i will! XD heyy do you know how to contact the gods? i have tried email and not one of them has answerd me.... thanxx mm . i duno.. sorry try praying to them ?? gett a facebook account cause chiron has on XD hi his name is chiron brunner XD its ok XD go to this link http://www.facebook.com/?ref=logo#!/profile.php?id=100001559081172 this is his profile =D its okk ! ur welcome XD Miyea 03:05, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi we just me about an hr ago I need to know how to tell who my mother or father is considering that I was abandoned as a four year old child. I am a girl who is looking for answers please help before I am killed by something or someone also I have been contacted by some one outside of wikia looking for some one by the name of madusa who is that? Also should I get rid of my cellphone considering I am on my own in the u.s. somewhere. If you cannot send anyone after me just tell me the things I need to gatehr before I jouney to CHB please. hello , how r u sis? And chey cant comee.. So i was talkin to chiron by telling our mum dad tht we r goin boarding school?? Unknown demigod 06:14, October 11, 2010 (UTC) my plan ... ok then, i will have the plan by the end of the week . So i will email u the plan by friday then. Kay? And have u ever been attacked?? ;)Unknown demigod 06:32, October 11, 2010 (UTC) no no i have never been attacked XD heheheh Unknown demigod 17:26, October 11, 2010 (UTC) no no i have never been attacked XD heheheh Unknown demigod 17:26, October 11, 2010 (UTC) <3 hope not eh ? well im still workin on my plan .... ;] Unknown demigod 17:30, October 11, 2010 (UTC)<3 kk i will email you my ideas soon ;] ok ttyl <3 x ok then stay safe kay ?? my sister My future:posieden willdo me good soon. I will become mny things(a goddess if i go on a quest with a magic goddess) and i have magic .. I help\ influence a lot of ppl and i die a flamin death xD ok , stay safe , i dont wann and dont wory its probably nuffin much i hope kay ? Need anyone ?? I m here alwayss xx ;D im talkin to chiron about it but its hard to chat with him as he cant use computer and the time difference ... And u may have to wait till u get a sign asu have to be 13 yrs old butt i will try to get u to camp by the summer xD thats wht i heard .. Any powers yet?? XD no , sorry maybe its dad?? yh but keep on tryin to control it , i think dads busy ;] i know , im confused as well ... Whos ur parent ?(what did danielle say??) do u think tht they are rockss??? Whos onlin now ?? Ur still my sister yeah !!8) yh , im sappy as welll ... hehehehe . so we r sistes and no matter what you will be my sister forever XD <3 heyyy heyy , sis how aru u?? my mum is iris yeahh hows Unknown demigod 19:27, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Yh , im well happy xD , im good ... Hehehehe ,, so is ur mortal mum ur real?? mum hehe yeh ,, i asked destiny ... it took me a week to figure it out x dont worry , u r my sister .. and fire is really hard to control .. I cant do it xx dont worry, hehehehe hugs u .. Ly sis xx Hehehe, hope i meet u soon xx soryy to hear bwt ur mum im sorry that u cant find ur real mum .. me too .. but i will try my best to help okay ?? dont worry ;D Unknown demigod 15:13, November 7, 2010 (UTC) i willl and u will always be my lil sis XDD Unknown demigod 16:44, November 7, 2010 (UTC) i dont know ,sorry but let me ask my friend kay?? -n0m!n Re:Mom Mhm...yes you do look like me...ALOT....But I dont think Hephateus is your father...since Skyler did have blonde hair..he dyed it black...I THINK YOUR MY DAUGHTER :D Why hello, Sarah! Your dad had to go work on some project or other, so it's Lady Athena you're talking to! ~Athena I know that. But you will be claimed soon...I, as a goddess, of course, know your father, and I can give you some hints. But sometimes it is better to not know something, be wary of it, then be rewarded with greatness than know something, expect it, and mess up. A small quote I say occasionally...so would you like a hint? ~Athena I don't blame her... That Serenity girl... I don't blame her for leaving. I would have too... ~Zetsu, Akatsuki Spy Hey Hey, I'm Thorne. I am acually a minor god. I thought I was a halfblood but it turns out, my mom is Persophone. My dad is Morpheus, and a girl named sarah told me she thought her dad was morpheus, it took me a while but I traked you down and your name is sarah and you are unclaimed! great so, if this is you, we may be brother and sister? That would be awesome, I have so much to tell you if you are my sis! so have you been claimed yet? my dad morpheus hasn't been on in about a year, so, If you think you are a child of morpheus just tell me, (cuz he prolly won't claim you) if you need to figure out, tell me all the stuff you can do, what you are like (in full detail) and if your not my sister, we can still be friends! ;D Well, I think your a hephestus kid.... I'm just goping along with what every one else said. Man! I realy wanted a sister. oh well. Hope we can still be friends? Hey From Thorne Well, this sound crazy but I have found out I can have childrern emotonaly/mentaly. so you could be my child. I already have one son and two girls who think they are my daughters, so, yah. As for who your mother is, i don't know. give me three possibilitys that you think and then I will help you from there. (sorry I haven't gotten on in a long time.) to bad we're not related. o well glad we're friends see ya in your dreams :) (p.s. I don't mean that in a flirty way just in a way because i'm the son of morpheus and i can control dreams so, ya. haha) -R. Thorne hi!! if ur a daughter of aphrodite then mom soo wudnt approve of u bein in the hunters of artemis haha! (she hates my aunt wit a passion! XD) but if ur a kid of apollo u will be totally loved dad is awesome!!! but yeah i can make people fall in love wit me and other ppl! my eyes change color from blue 2 a glowing pink when i love trance ppl 2 control them and when i fall in love! i can sing i can write poetry i can play loads of instruments and d sun energizes me! well if ur lyk me in any of those ways u might be daddy or mommys child! i hope u r!! I Sing about Love! 23:39, March 3, 2011 (UTC)I Sing about Love! yeah u sound like a kid of apollo's! im also extremely GREAT at archery! if u r then u prob r one of my dads kids! yah lyk totally thnx! my hair is the identical color of my moms AND my dads lol. I Sing about Love! 03:23, July 9, 2011 (UTC)